


For the World

by fuckingsherlock



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Youtuber Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rhett and Link are young adult fans of Good Mythical Morning, which is hosted by Alva & Liam. (Instead of Rhett and Link) They meet at a GMM convention that changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Con Jitters

The sea below a thousand meters is pure pressured dark, but there is life there. There is light. Yes, he might stay there, if he can. If he can keep out of the cold black below. The lights are beautiful, but the creatures themselves can be nightmares.

He woke with a start, cold sweat everywhere.

4:01am. Great.

Link flopped himself back onto his bed in frustration, desperately willing the contents of his nightmare away. His hand blindly fumbled in the dark in attempt to find his iPhone, only to reveal fifty new notifications from the Alva & Liam community. The only plausible causes that came to mind was that either his Belly Button song cover was featured by the staff, or someone started a comment war on his post.  
He groaned and shut off the notifications from the community entirely.

Link wasn’t complaining per se, on the contrary, he appreciated the GMM fandom a lot. He loved that he was part of their little extended family. But it was borderline ridiculous to have to deal with clashing opinions and personalities, on his music covers, in the wee hours of dawn. It was way too early for this.

4:03am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘Is some decent shut eye really too much to ask for?’

4:04am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont Sleep is for the weak.’

Link snorted. RhettMc, mythical beast Shahbaz, was a fellow musician, and maybe the only other male in the entire community.  
Since the two were easily the most popular musicians there, half the community thought that RhettMc and Linklamont were sworn rivals, the other half thought they were dating. But in harsh reality, Link and the other mythical beast hardly knew each other.

From what Link gathered, ‘Shahbaz’ was the polar opposite of Link. He would often drunk tweet at ungodly hours, when Link was too exhausted to rest, about something nonsensical. He was popular and sociable in the fandom, people never hesitated to approach him or ask for collaborations.  
Link, on the other hand, was much like a shut-in gamer, before the community. Instead of gaming, however, he sang and sang until his throat would burn as if he screamed like a banshee for a day.

He had shut himself in for a solid seventy-two hours of desperation, in need of a new muse, when his best friend, Christy, kicked down his door and dragged him out of his dreary trance and force fed him something just to revive him from his haunting humming state. He had glued himself to his forever changing music score with no interruptions, no one even realised he was  _gone_  for three days.

That’s when Christy decided to seriously sit Link down and get him to find a passion for something else, something that would keep away his throat-burning loneliness, something that would bond him with other people, keep him stable.

The first time Link watched two men douse each other in condiments and wine, he shed tears out of laughter. Christy stayed over to watch over Link for the next week, silently concerned that Link’s three day long lock-down was more than just a musician fixated to his work.

Link dismissed her worries with an awkward crooked smile and wave of his bloody, calloused hand.

 

And much like before, Christy somehow managed to coax Link to attend an Alva and Liam convention where the comedy duo would host a Q&A session. Secretly, though, Link didn’t really need all that much convincing to attend the convention. The moment he heard that Alva and Liam would be attending, he was vibrating out of his seat in poorly contained excitement.

His excitement diminished significantly when thirty other mythical beasts posted about buying their passes and being excited to attend the exact same Mythical convention. It nearly completely vanished when Link realised, with dread, that most of those people were regular stalkers of Link’s music covers. The type of Mythical beasts that would repeatedly spam ‘OH MY GODDDD YOUR VOICE IS SO!!! I CAN’T EVEN-’ over every single one of his songs. The type of Mythical beasts that prevented Link and every other person from posting their pictures on social media.

He realised back then, with replenished enthusiasm, that none of the mythical beasts would recognise him if he didn’t talk.

And now, the convention was in six hours.  
Link wouldn’t trade his tickets for the world.

So here he was.  
4:05am staring down at his iPhone and thinking of a witty response to @RhettMc, in attempt to pass time. He still had to wait two hours before it was considered a socially acceptable time to wake up.

4:06am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘@RhettMc Good thing I’m not sleeping, then.’

——-

6:14am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘@RhettMc OH MY GOODNESS I FORGOT TO WATCH NEW EP. BRB.’

6:14am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont LMAO LOSER (IT’S REALLY GAY TODAY)’

6:18am @Liklamont (via Twitter): ‘@RhettMc Oh LORD. IS THAT MAYO ON HIS NOSE OR…’

6:18am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont You bet your sorry ass it’s not.’  
6:19am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont Think of how many things the fandom can   
photoshop those spice shakers into…’

6:22am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘@RhettMc You’re not doing your reputation any favors by suggesting that.’

6:23am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont What reputation? All I have left is my dignity. Oh wait.’

6:31am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘@RhettMc Brb. Gotta wake up.’

6:33am @RhettMc (via Twitter): ‘@Linklamont Aight. Later. I’m going for an event.’

Link didn’t bother to check his phone after his last tweet as he treated himself to a hot bath and his playlist blasted at full volume in the small bathroom. He emerged refreshed and excited, albeit more exhausted, and fried himself up something greasy with a double shot espresso to kick himself awake.

Christ. This was really happening wasn’t it?

Hell, he felt like he was dreaming and wouldn’t be convinced otherwise until he met Christy at the convention entrance.

The man was startled back into the present by a furry feline rubbing against his bare leg.

"Hey Mr.Cat. Good morning to you." Link playfully bumped the kitten with his foot, attention on the sizzling food. "Are you up for some veggies or cat food today?" A quiet whine of hunger. "Alright alright, hold on."

He proceeded to feed both himself, and the cat, then continued to finish up last minute chores. The meetup time Christy and Link had established was nine in the morning, which meant he still had another tedious half an hour to kill before he could to leave the house.

Link initially intended to ignore his social media, but then decided to go through the comments and see if he had to delete any useless arguments, only to be taken aback when he saw three new inbox messages, all of the same nature: ‘Hey Chiasquatch! I heard from Christy that you’ll be attending tomorrow’s con! My friends and I would love to have a mini-meetup with you! I’m a huge fan and I just really hope to meet you!’

He paused. Surprisingly okay with the prospect of meeting a few other Mythical Beasts. He glanced at the clock in agitation.

20 minutes left.

He quickly wrote out: ‘Hi there Vamp! I’ll be with Christy all day so feel free to come by and say hi. Why don’t you help me out by spreading the word to your friends? Thanks!’

Link packed up his necessary items, equipped his mythical shoes, and bracelet and stumbled out of his flat into the brisk morning air.

8:27am @Linklamont (via Twitter): ‘See y’all at the Alva & Liam convention today!’ He bravely tweeted.

The convention was in one hour.  
Link wouldn’t trade his tickets for the world.


	2. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction and more background.  
> Patience.  
> Rhett is coming very soon.

"…The people that I have decided to walk through this life with," Liam began, "My wife and Alva." He snickered at Alva’s almost speechless state at the heartfelt statement.

Alva laughed, his voice rung like bells of delight in the dark theatre. “Oh Liam!” The tall brunette exclaimed, he removed his glasses and pretended to wipe away tears of joy. “The way to a woman’s heart may be through a worm’s anus but your words are easily the way to mine!” Alva stood up and pretended to swoon in front of Liam, earning encouraging hoots and cheers from the audience.

Liam cleared his throat, clearly humored at Alva’s reaction to his sarcastic statement. He turned to face the audience with a dazzling smile. He squared his shoulders, golden hair catching in the artificial light, “You know what time it is!”

—

"Oh Gosh, Christy, I cannot believe Alva seriously played along with Liam’s dumb trick." Link talked unconsciously, his brain seemed to have short-circuited itself due to close proximity between himself and the only two men he ever loved.

Two rows. Only two rows of seats separated Link from the beauty of Liam’s golden hair, golden beard- He shook his head.

Christy wrapped her arm around Link’s shoulder and blindly guided him to an open space in the convention hall as she chanted, equally as dazed, “I love you, Link. I love me. I love jesus. I love everything.”

Link grabbed Christy’s face in his hands and slapped her back to reality. “Focus: Food.” The young man snickered, “Let’s take a break, I’m starving.” She hummed in agreement and the two swiftly made their way to the ridiculously overpriced cafeteria of the convention hall.

"Link, Link! There’s a pair of seats over there, I’ll go first! Buy me a-" Link didn’t catch what Christy said as she was separated from the elder in a suffocating sea of people. He desperately fumbled around, trying to escape the confinement of the crowd.

Eventually, he erupted from the crowd. Panting heavily as though he had just emerged from being drowned in the ocean, he hastily ordered the first two items on the menu, paid, then returned to try and find his partner.

Only to be met face to face with a stranger, short yet imposing, turned around to see whom dared to bump into them.

"Oof. Sorry-" Link stumbled, he regained his balance to prevent his ‘Coca Cola’s and salmon wraps from falling to waste on the dirty rubber tiled flooring. "I wasn’t watching where I was going…" His gaze was fixated on the floor, his voice small and his throat unbelievably tight.

"Oh my God."

Link’s head snapped up, his voice cracking,”Huh?”

"You- You’re…YOU’RE HIM." A shrill voice cried, the imposing figure turned around fully to face Link, hardly even imposing in the slightest now, the figure revealed to be a petite ginger fangirl with long, wild curls and spectacles that seemed to make her eyes twinkle with delight. "You’re Chiasquatch, aren’t you? I recognise your voice!"

"Oh Gosh-" Link breathed, laughing quietly in exaggerated relief, "Yes. That… would be me. It’s nice to meet you." He offered a hand to the other to shake but was instead pulled into an unexpectedly warm embrace with the sound of laughter resonating in his ears.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a crowd of mythical beasts, chatting so animatedly and quickly he could hardly keep up, but he couldn’t stop grinning. The crowd gushed to him compliments and friendly ‘Hello’s’ and ‘How are you’s’.

Honestly, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was preening under all the attention the fans fawned him with.

Link knew Christy was somewhere among the crowd, with a familiar figure in the swarm of people, he decided to let himself go a little—destroy the unspoken, distant barrier between himself and everyone else.

He realised later that he felt more comfortable with these strangers, than he had in a very long time; Christy noticed this as well.

However, hours with the fans felt like mere minutes. Slowly, the group began to disperse back to their respective directions. It was getting late.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

[TEXT] Greg: Hey Link! Christy said you came to the A&L con today :D I’m taking both of you out for dinner tonight. My treat. xoxo

The text took a second to register.  
Greg. Link hadn’t seen the other since rooming with him in college.  
Tonight?  
Dinner?

"Christy, Greg just texted me-?" Suspicion.

She grinned cheekily, “I thought I’d be a nice little touch. A little thank you for coming with me today.”

He was overjoyed, “Oh Gosh.” But then hesitation flickered in his eyes, “Why now?”

"What do you mean?"

"Why today? After…after our ‘ _fling_ ' he hardly contacted me.” Bitter. He turned away.

"Link you know Greg isn’t like that-" Christy grabbed Link’s shaky hand.

"I know, just-…I just." Ugh. "Forget I said anything. You’re always on his side and I’m probably just being ridiculous."

She squeezed his hand in reassurance, “Babe, look. Greg isn’t really the kind of guy to admit he’s gay for someone, but he was trying and he wasn’t ready but you’ve got to give him some credit-“

The younger was interrupted by a mythical beast who ran up to Link to greet and take a selfie with him. Link blatantly ignored Christy’s dead-serious stare.

The atmosphere grew tense.

"Hey Link!" A high voice from behind him. Higher than Link’s. Lower than Christy’s. Richer, velvety, homelike, familiar: Greg.

Link’s whole world slowed down. His heartbeat was deafening in his ears.

His hands seized their constant shake when he turned around, ”Hi.” Link smiled. Love-struck.


End file.
